Singles and Doubles
by yorikomizutani
Summary: Amaya... a girl i'm not giving out too much detail bout her moves to a new school. her neighbor is Kirihara Akaya and her cousin is Ryoma.. Amaya has a surprise hiding from everybody and that secret makes the regulars specially Fuji and Kirihara very conf
1. Introduction

Introduction

(AU: this is just like an intro to the main character… a little info bout her life and what she's like you know personality and stuff)

I do not OwN prince of tennis or Tennis no Oji-sama….

If I did… then there would be at least girls in it…

On to the story!

And I'm a friend of k3gh a writer writing a story… "Snowstorm" hehehhe pls do read and review! She really wants it!

Oh yeah the main character girl in this fanfic... belongs to me….. weeeeee

Okay… enough blabbering and begin reading or as I'm the author… writing it… nyahahahaha

Raindrops fall unto the sky. There Amaya stood in an open field as the rain fell. She smiled. For her, it seems that every time it rains it was the only time when she felt free from every thing, her problems, and sadness. It seemed when the rain falls it covers her tears making it a mask to hide her true feelings. She smiled. After having a moment to enjoy the rain, Amaya walked home. She opened the door to her empty house finding a note on the dining table that her parents will come home late. She went upstairs to her room and shut the door.

She entered the room, soaking wet from the rain. She laid down on her bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The alarm clock rang as Amaya closed her eyes. She slowly got out of bed and parted the curtains. She noticed it was raining.

"Well, at least it's raining,"

Today was the day Amaya was moving away; she would be to a new house, a new school, a new everything. She did not really care if she was moving. She had no friends in this town, so who would care? But the sad thing was… she would be leaving behind her childhood memories. Before, when she was a little girl she and a boy fell in love. They made a promise that they would love each other forever. But fate decided to separate them from each other… the boy had to move to a new town when they were 10, his father had a new job and it would be easier to go there by moving to a nearer town. They said goodbye and they never saw each other again for 6 years.

She laughed at the promise they made…_even if I did find him… he wouldn't remember me at all… _she thought to herselg

School passed by uneventfully. Amaya walked home and saw the moving van carrying boxes and furniture. She went upstairs to finish packing and entered the car, heading to a new home or should she say life…

Sorry if it's sorta crappy… don't worry this is a fanfiction with Prince of Tennis characters mainly Kirihara Akaya and Fuji… the whole Seigaku and Rikkaidai are there in the story… remember it's just and INTRODUCTION

R&R pls… hehehehehehe


	2. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Well guys I'm back… hope the intro makes you interested in my story… unfortunately… I LOST MY NOTEBOOK! My notebook that where I write my fan fiction… waaaaa! But since at least one person gave me a review I'm going to write today… sigh well on to the story…

Their car drove into the driveway and as they got out of the car they were approached by a couple.

"You must be the new neighbors," they said cheerfully.

_Of course we're the new neighbors... duh… see the van? Fools… _

But Amaya kept that thought away. _Didn't want to be rude… _

"Yes, we're the new neighbors I'm Kenji, and my wife Yukino and this is our daughter… nice to meet you," my parents replied.

The couple then gave them a plate of gelatin…. Yes, gelatin…. Amaya had always wondered why every time there was a new neighbor you had to prepare "gelatin" Amaya hated gelatin and so did her parents… too sweet. But her parents took it gracefully saying, "Thank you, we love desserts…"

Then the couple then turned to me.

"You know, we have a son just the same age as her… Akaya come and meet the neighbors!"

_Oh great… a son, I bet myself that he's a pompous jerk… I hate people like them… oh well better get over this…_

A boy about the same age as mine was walking towards us. His black raven hair was blowing against his hair. He was very handsome. I saw him smirk… he thinks that Amaya was drooling over him. _What! I'm not drooling over him… remember… I don't like men… I told you he was a pompous ass… _He was wearing a yellow shirt with the name "Rikkaidai" on… _So he's on Rikkaidai… lemme guess… Kirihara Akaya the Junior Ace of Rikkaidai he got beaten by Fuji if I recall… _Akaya walked to his parents then greeted my parents, then me…

"Hi, I'm Kirihara Akaya, nice to meet you…"

"Amaya Kaname," I replied coldly.

Akaya stopped for a while.

"I heard that name before… nah just my imagination maybe…"

"Yeah…You play tennis?"

"Surely you've heard bout me, Kirihara Akaya the Junior Ace of Rikkaidai?"

"Of course I know you… you're very popular…"

"You?"

"No…"

"Okay… what school are you going to?"

"Seigaku…"

"… Oh _that_ school… why does everybody like Seigaku, just because they won the Nationals only ONCE while we Rikkaidai won 2 CONSECUTIVE wins…"

"I'm going there because of my cousin…"

"Oh… sorry thought you were a diehard fan of Seigaku…"

"Sorry I'm not… well got to finish packing… nice to meet you…"

"Yeah you too…"

"Amaya…" Akaya whispered as he walked towards his house.

Akaya's POV

I opened the door to our house… it was fun talking to Amaya, though I really had heard her name before.

_Amaya…Amaya…Amaya… where have I heard that name before?_

I saw the mail in the table… I saw a magazine…

_Yes! It's the new issue of the Pro Tennis Monthly team, I wonder if I'm in it? Or Seigaku… _

When Akaya looked at the cover, he was shocked that he almost dropped the magazine… his jaw dropped.

_Oh, my god… I knew it… it was her…_

On the cover, it was a picture of Amaya, her black hair tied into a ponytail standing over the tennis court holding her racket, but that wasn't the reason why Akaya was shocked… There on the headline written in big black bold letters;

"Amaya Kaname… Japan's greatest junior female tennis player"

AU: whew! I managed to finish this chappie! I left you in a cliffhanger right? Hahaha, I love suspense… pls R&R… it really means so much to me… I love you guys! Hehehe the story is going to get a little more complicated in the next three chapters… I promise that the whole Seigaku, Rikkaidai and other members of other teams will be there… Who's Amaya's cousin? Hmmm…. Can you make a guess? hahahahaha


	3. Chapter 2: what the Hell?

Chapter 2: What the hell?

AU: Yes… the title… I know, it's weird…. It's "what the hell?" yep I know it sounds pretty weird but hey it's connected to the story today… because it's going to be very confusing for a "someone" in the story… whahahaha okay … on story!

Oh and another thing… I just noticed how very rare to make a Kiri and other… there's this fanfic I like I forgot the title and penname of the author… it's a KirixSakuno… very cute…. It's where in Sakuno is a maid working for Kirihara and you know "stuff" happens …

Oh yeah… wat part did we left off that I gave you guys a cliffhanger? Oh yeah this part…

Akaya's POV

I opened the door to our house… it was fun talking to Amaya, though I really had heard her name before.

_Amaya…Amaya…Amaya… where have I heard that name before?_

I saw the mail in the table… I saw a magazine…

_Yes! It's the new issue of the Pro Tennis Monthly team, I wonder if I'm in it? Or Seigaku… _

When Akaya looked at the cover, he was shocked that he almost dropped the magazine… his jaw dropped.

_Oh, my god… I knew it… it was her…_

On the cover, it was a picture of Amaya, her black hair tied into a ponytail standing over the tennis court holding her racket, but that wasn't the reason why Akaya was shocked… There on the headline written in big black bold letters;

"Amaya Kaname… Japan's greatest junior female tennis player"

Back to the story….

I saw Amaya on the cover of the tennis magazine. I flipped the pages of the magazine to where the article about her would me found.

Name: Amaya Kaname

Age:16

Height: 150

Blood Type: A

Birthday: October 18

Constellation: Libra

Hand: Ambidextrous

School: Private Tutoring

Favorite Subject: Math and Science

Favorite Color: none

Hobby: writing, reading, tennis

Description: Amaya is a very reserved and quiet girl. She never lets anybody know what's she's thinking. She prefers to be alone sometimes. Amaya always plays single and has never lost an official match. She is also playing doubles with Kamina Ayato (Au: yes you know Kamina… RahXephon) but due to the incident that had happened recently Kamina had occurred an injury that has imbued him from playing tennis. He is now retiring…. Amaya is now looking for a new doubles partner to play with this year… she hopes to make it again to the nationals and win… with her new doubles partner that is.to be her doubles partner that person should have good tennis skills, know how to cooperate as a team, AND will not fall in love with her….

_Wow… so that's why she's going to study at Seigaku… to look for a doubles partner!_

Akaya closed the magazine and sighed. He couldn't believe it.

_Oh my god I just can't believe it… _

Akaya looked at his wondow and stared at Amaya. He just remembered Amaya it means "night rain"

_Amaya… cool name but I've heard it from somewhere again… not from the magazine… as if long ago we had met…_

Amaya was carrying a box that had the label, "stuff" she was carrying it to the front door then went back and repeated the same process again.

_Maybe I should help her…_

_No! she knows I'm not usually the type who would help others…_

_Plus she probably knows that I want to be her doubles partner…_

_Ahhh! Dammit!_

Akaya shook his head trying to think.

_Fine…_

He went outside and approached Amaya.

"Hey Amaya… want me to help?"

"…no…"

"why not?"

"I know you've read the article… wanna be my doubles partner Amaya?"

"nope… I'm not good at doubles…"

"so am I"

"what! You and Kamina Ayato are nationally ranking pairs both of you never lost a doubles match!"

"yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm good at it… Kamina is the one who's an expert at doubles, don't you notice at all that he's always at front for him to hit the ball?

"yeah… but still…"

"yeah they say that I'm good also… he's bad at singles and I suck at doubles…but I've got lot's to learn… sad, he wont be able to teach or help me this year… that's why I need to find a new partner… someone good at doubles…"

"ahh…"

"yeah…"

"Amaya…"

"what?"

"night rain…"

"night rain… how'd you know what my name means?"

"I remembered…"

"…Akaya… chan?"

"no way…………… no one calls me Akaya except an old friend of mine in my old town 6 years ago…"

"…Akaya…"

"what?"

"it's me… the girl…"

"Oh… my… god…"

Akaya fainted… Amaya just looked at Akaya and a smile emerged from her lips.

_Akaya… _

Whew! I'm done with this chappie… ohh how sweet they were the childhood bestfriends awwwwwwww! hehehehehe…

Anywho… pls R&R! I really appreciate it you guys!

I promise the next chappie will be up very soon!

Hehehehe and…. That It will be very interesting from here on….

Lot's of Luv you guys!

MWAH!


	4. Chapter 3: A big headache

Chapter 3: A big headache

Au: wheee! I'm hapE to say that I got a review! And they're very excited to see Amaya go to school! Well it's your lucky day guys! Since I'll sorta be busy during these weekends I've decided to make this once a little bit longer! I'll be putting here when Amaya is going to Seigaku…

Onwards!

"Amaya…"

"What?"

"Night rain…"

"Night rain… how'd you know what my name means?"

"I remembered…"

"…Akaya… Chan?"

"No way…………… has no one called me Akaya except an old friend of mine in my old town 6 years ago…"

"…Akaya…"

"What?"

"It's me… the girl…"

"Oh… my… god…"

Akaya fainted… Amaya just looked at Akaya and a smile emerged from her lips.

_Akaya… _

Okay… now onward again!

Amaya's POV

Akaya fainted when he heard that I was the girl 6 years ago…

_He's the man but he fainted… and he calls himself strong… _

I giggled.

_Wait… when was the last time I even giggled?_

_OMG…_

_Ewww… I've been watching too much chick flicks…_

I got out of my trance to still see Akaya asleep.

_Awww… he IS still kinda cute when he sleeps…_

I really couldn't help myself but just stare at him for a LONG time.

Akaya finally regained consciousness and stood up.

_Did I just faint?_

_Maybe it was just my imagination…_

_I can't talk to her about this…_

_She probably doesn't want to talk about it…_

_Maybe I shouldn't remind her of our past…_

_The whole we'll never be apart, we're friends forever thing…_

_Yeah… it's probably better that way, plus she probably doesn't want to _

"Did I just faint?"

"Yeah"

"errrr…. Ummm… what happened?"

"Nothing… you were kinda dizzy probably because of the sun and fainted…"

"Okay…"

"Well bet you want to go home now…"

"Yeah"

"See you later…"

Akaya left while massaging his temple

Amaya sighed.

_He probably doesn't want to talk about it…_

_He doesn't want to remember…_

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that…_

_I shouldn't return to the past again…_

_I should just forget it…_

Amaya sighed. She went inside and went toward her new empty room. She laid down her bed. Tomorrow was when she was going to start studying in Seigaku and find a new doubles partner.

_Haaaa…tomorrow will be a tiring day… I wonder id my cousin even remembered that I was coming…_

Meanwhile…

Ryoma suddenly sneezed.

Amaya stared into deep space. Then she drifted off to sleep.

The next day she woke up with the alarm clock ringing loudly at the side of her bed. She took out the batteries and threw the alarm clock on the wall. She heard it break. Amaya jolted up and approached the alarm clock. She looked at it.

_Great… no I have to buy a new alarm clock_

Amaya got dressed and headed for school. She passed by Akaya's house.

_Maybe he's already gone to school…_

_Oh well…_

Amaya walked towards Seigaku. As she passed by some students, she could hear them whisper to each other…

_Is that Amaya Kaname?_

_Oh my god! It is!_

_She's hoootttt!_

_What's her number? I gotta ask her out!_

Amaya sighed…

_Why do they always have to look at me…_

Amaya headed to the main office where she would get her schedule, she planned to look for the tennis courts, but she decided to surprise her cousin during practice.

Fuji's POV

It was another ordinary day in Seigaku. We had practice, I ran 20 laps around the court. Eiji then approached me.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan! There's a new student!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… rumor said that it's Amaya Kaname…"

"Oh… Amaya…"

"OOhhh… she's my idol!"

"Re-"

I was suddenly cut of when the teacher came into the room, we went to our respective places. I sat down in my chair near the window and after the empty seat beside me sat Eiji bouncing up and down to see who was the new student,

"Okay class, we're going to have a pop quiz today about our lesson last time… you know Systems of Linear Inequalities, but first we have a new student with us today…"

A girl entered the room.

"Students… please don't go nuts, but please welcome Amaya Kaname…"

AU: weeeeeeeee I'm finally done! It has been a hard week…got my report card yesterday and I'm happy to announce that I was the top 1 in our class OMG! Yaaaayyyy…. Please R&R I loce you guys!


	5. Chapter 4: Hostility

Chapter 4: Hostility

Okay… I'm having a little bit of a prob in but I can manage… okay chapter 4 is upppp!

Now where did I leave you?

"Okay class, we're going to have a pop quiz today about our lesson last time… you know Systems of Linear Inequalities, but first we have a new student with us today…"

A girl entered the room.

"Students… please don't go nuts, but please welcome Amaya Kaname…"

There ya go!

Now On to the storyyyy!

Fuji's POV

Eiji and some boys were really excited to see that Amaya Kaname was going to be their classmate. Of course I knew Amaya… I've heard about her in the tennis world…

_I had to use the word tennis world_

She was a 3 time national champion straight in the Singles Girls and Mixed Doubles… I think her partner was Kamina Ayato.

_Then why is she here?_

"Ms. Amaya please sit down right next to Mr. Fuji Syusuke, then we'll start the pop quiz… don't worry miss Amaya for you you're not going to take the quiz…"

"No, it's okay teacher… I love math!"

I raised my hand to signal where I was. I saw some of my other classmates glaring at me. I smiled back.

Eiji then whispered to me.

"Fuji! Don't do anything to make her mad! Please don't act insane! And show her the tennis courts later! Oh yeah, introduce me Fuji!"

Amaya sat down on the empty seat.

"Fuji Syusuke,"

"Amaya Kaname…"

"Looking for the tennis courts?"

"Yeah… I'll probably drop by later,"

"Tell me something…"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you studying at Seigaku?"

"Is it a problem?"

"No… just asking…"

"Or is it because you're afraid that I might beat you?"

"That's impossible…"

"Oh… is it?"

Amaya and Fuji just stared at each other for a time. The teacher then gave the test papers and they started the test.

_Oh this is oh so easy…_

Amaya thought to herself as she answered the test.

She looked at Fuji.

_He's smiling… I hate that smile… it's either because that he's planning something or the test is easy…_

_Why am I bothering to think about it?_

Amaya shrugged it off and continued to answer the test.

A few minutes later the bell rung, it was time to go home. (Authors notes: hehehe weird huh? It was only morning and now its afternoon) the students were leaving their chairs and heading home. The Seigaku boys were having a tennis practice today. As Amaya was fixing her stuff. Fuji approached her.

"Going to watch? Want me to lead you to the tennis courts?"

"Yes and No… I can find it myself thank you,"

Amaya stood up from her seat and left the room.

_Amaya… you are one interesting person… I shall enjoy testing the strength of Amaya Kaname…_

Fuji smiled…

"I am soo sadistic…"

---------------------------------------

Tennis Practice…

Ryoma was hitting a ball across the wall. Tezuka was still gone; he was still in Germany fixing his arm. A girl approached him.

"Ryo… Ryoma,"

"What? I'm busy…" Said the slightly annoyed Ryoma.

"Err… umm…"

"Look… I'm not interested so guy find a new guy to adore," Ryoma said coldly not looking at the girl.

The girl ran away crying.

"That's not nice… you should have at least said it nicer…"

Ryoma hit the ball toward the person who said that.

As the ball was heading for the person at top speed, the person put a tennis racket on the face and the ball bounced back to Ryoma.

Ryoma caught the ball.

"What are you doing here?"

"I bet you totally forgot…"

"I never forget things…"

"Yeah right…."

The person emerged for where he was hiding and it was no other than Amaya.

"Surprised?"

"No… rumor spread,"

"Poor girl…"

"There was a girl?"

"Yes you blind buffoon,"

"Hn…"

"Don't you like someone?"

"Why in the world would I tell you?" Ryoma blushed; he pulled his cap lower to hide it.

"Ryoma, I know you like someone, it's only a matter of time…"

"Cousin…" Amaya said as she left Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Amaya…

_I know who you're after Amaya… but the sad thing is…you won't be able to change his mind…_

Ryoma smirked and continued to hit the tennis ball on the wall.

Author's notes: Whew! Sorry if this chappie is kinda short! I might not be able to make another chapter because of my test coming this week and I got to study, I have to keep my position cuz they're expecting it… sigh I wish I was like Amaya.. Super smart and doesn't really need to study… But I DO LIKE MATH! It's my favorite subject!

Oh yeah

Pls R&R

Love you guys!

MWAHHHHHH!


	6. Chapter 5: Sadists

Chapter 5: You're both Sadist eh?

Heys guys! My retreat is next week so I'm just giving a heads up! Nyahahaha I'm insane today! To last to study so here I am writing this chappie!

Where did I leave the last chapter?

Ryoma looked at Amaya…

_I know who you're after Amaya… but the sad thing is…you won't be able to change his mind…_

Ryoma smirked and continued to hit the tennis ball on the wall.

Yeah… cool ending… I liked that…

Anywho enough ranting and start reading and writing!

Oh yeah, I Do NoT oWn PrInCe Of TeNnIs! Wish I did though… sighs dreamily

Ryoma's POV

Amaya, my cousin came to me… I forgot that she was going to study at my school to look for a new doubles partner since Ayato has not officially retired.

I hated Ayato, he likes my cousin… To tell you the truth, I'm kind of protective of what happens to Amaya though she thinks that I probably don't care… She's like the big sister I never had… Well I DON'T have a sister anyways and Amaya's parents are dead…

Yes, her real parents died, she never told me how, no one in my family dared to speak about how Amaya's parents died. I never brought up the subject to her, I was afraid that her feelings might get hurt. She's now adopted but her new parents sorta don't care about her… Their never home… Oh yeah, well actually they're going to live in America for a while so that means that Amaya will be left at home alone…

How I hate them…

Ryoma was still in his trance when Fuji walked up to him…

"Oi Echizen! Practice is beginning…"

"Hai, Fuji-sampai" I said.

Coach Riyuzaki entered the tennis courts.

"Regulars up front!"

We formed a straight line and waited to see what this practice was today.

"We're going to have a practice match today…"

I sighed.

_Another Practice match… again…_

"Now, I know that all of you might be thinking that it's some same practice again… but since there are only 7 of you here since Kawamura is sick... I found a replacement for today."

Amaya stepped onto the tennis courts. Eiji winced, people who were watching were whispering to each other.

_So the rumors were true, Amaya Kaname is here._

_She's going to fight one of the regulars?_

_But… she's a girl!_

_She can't possibly beat a BOY regular!_

Amaya glared at them

"Why? Is it because they're boys?"

_Assholes… _

Amaya entered the court. A sadistic smile on her face.

"Hi…"

The regulars where stunned… One of them was going to fight Amaya…

The regulars are thinking;

_Ooooooooo Amaya! Pick me to play a match against you! _(Eiji)

_I hope we will have a safe match today if I am going to be your opponent. (Oishi)_

_Percent of winning… 0 (Inui)_

_Hissss… It doesn't matter who you are, if I can hone my skills then so be it… (Kaidoh)_

_Cool! I'll show her my great Dunk Smash! (Momo)_

_Hn… show off… so this is your plan to get him… (Ryoma)_

_Omoshiro ne… (Interesting) (Fuji)_

Amaya looked at all the regulars.

Coach Riyuzaki suddenly said.

"I'll be pairing the matches for today…"

A sigh of relief escaped from some of the regulars.

"Inui… with Momo"

"Kaidoh with Oishi"

"Ryoma and Eiji"

"So that leaves Fuji and Amaya…"

"Take your positions!"

Everyone looked at Amaya and Fuji…

"No offense to Amaya but Fuji is going to win…" Momo said

"Let's make a bet…" Eiji said suddenly.

"Whoever wins the bet shall be treated to a burger!"

"Fuji…" (Momo)

"Hssss… I don't care" (Kaidoh)

"Sorry Eiji I don't like gambling…" (Oishi)

"Percent of Amaya winning 50" (Inui)

"Amaya… by a long shot…" Ryoma suddenly said as he walked to his court.

Meanwhile…

"They seem to be betting on betting on who'll win the match…"

"Hn…"

"You're just like Echizen… this will be an interesting match…"

"Same here… Fuji Syusuke…"

Amaya went to the middle of the court and faced Fuji…

"Well now tennis prodigy…. Choose… Rough or Smooth?"

Whew the end of this chappieeeee!


	7. Chapter 6: heheh funny title

Chapter 6: Does A Date Have 3 People in it!

A/N: lol what a very long title… sorry if the last chappie was a cliffhanger lol I like cliffhangers but don't worry from now on I'll try to put less cliffy ok? I just love you guys… Oh yeah…

There's this author I wanna reply to saying that I'm a Mary sue… I'm not going to give the name cuz it's in the reviews but… my story is not a Mary sue… got that? There are many ideas like childhood friends reconcile or ryoma is her cousin or the name Amaya is the same… plus there are like how many categories under Huh? Can you read it all and see who's work is original? I bet not unless you're a book addict…

clears throat okayyyy

Where did I leave you guys in a cliffy?

"You're just like Echizen… this will be an interesting match…"

"Same here… Fuji Syusuke…"

Amaya went to the middle of the court and faced Fuji…

"Well now tennis prodigy…. Choose… Rough or Smooth?"

Lol… cool cliffy….

Anywho… back to the story!

---------------------------------------------

Fuji looked at Amaya… he gave her a sadistic smile… Amaya returned the favor and smiled back too.

Fuji approached the court on the other side where Amaya was standing…

"Smooth"

Amaya turned the racket and waited which one it'll end up on…

Rough…

Smooth…

Rough…

Smooth…

The racket stopped and landed on the floor.

Rough.

Amaya smiled…

"Your luck has run out tennis prodigy…"

"Oh really… I don't see what's the harm of you picking…"

"Okay… I pick court…"

"Omoshiro ne… (Interesting)"

They both positioned themselves on the court respectively. Amaya smiled… She was holding her racket in her right hand.

_Since they're cousins… it's a twist serve…_

Fuji thought to himself.

_Very predictable…_

Amaya hit the ball… Surely in was a twist serve. Fuji returned it easily. A rally soon ensued.

_Something's very wrong… I could feel it…_

Fuji hid the thought from his face. He wondered why she was not serious yet…

Fuji returned the ball. As his racket hit the ball, he could fell as if the ball had gotten heavier every time he returned it.

_What is this?_

Amaya smirked. Fuji almost managed to return the ball. It hit the net. Fuji smirked.

_Lucky me… what?_

Amaya reached the net in a blink of an eye… she suddenly switched the racket to her left hand and did a Drop Shot.

But there was more to the drop shot.

It was a move only Tezuka could have done…

"Oh my God! Was that the Zero Shiki Drop Shot! I thought only Tezuka could do that…" Momo shrieked.

"This is not going to be an easy win for Fuji…" Oishi replied.

"Hnnn… show off…" Ryoma said as he continued his match.

Amaya smirked.

"Score…"

"errr ahh! 15-0" Arai said.

Amaya was about to serve but suddenly it began to rain…

Students were running to find shelter.

The tennis match was going to be postponed.

"Well Ms. Amaya… it seems that luck is not on our side today…" Fuji said.

But Amaya had already gone… She was already walking away from the court.

"Wait, Amaya!" Fuji said as he ran after her…

"Hn? What?"

"I need your help… I mean a favor…"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll listen to your proposition… I know you asked the coach to make me your match…"

"Hmm… sounds fair… deal… speak… what do you want?"

"My sisters birthday is tomorrow… since I think you think and act like her. Then will you help me pick a present for her tomorrow?"

"Eh… sure whatever… I'll tell you my proposition then tomorrow also…"

"Okay… pick you at 8?"

"Sure… Here's my address…" Amaya wrote her address on a piece of paper and left…

A/N: I'm sooooo going to fastforward this to the NEXT DAY!

THE NEXT DAY……

Well here It is…. This must be Amaya's house… Fuji said to himself…

Little did he know that a raven haired boy was staring out the window of his house…

_It's Fuji Syusuke… I see… now I know why she want to go at Seigkau… Interesting… But this is weird… why is he here? I must find out… hehehehehehehe…_

Akaya was laughing as hard as he can. He then noticed Amaya leaving her house and walking with Fuji.

_OMG… are they on a date!_

Akaya was surprised…

_Wait a minute… why do I care?_

_She's just a friend…_

_Am I jealous?_

_Of course not!_

_It's impossible…_

Akaya thought about it for a time… He got out of the house and followed Amaya and Fuji….

_I gotta stop this if it's the last thing I do… _

With that thought. Akaya was determined to stop the so called "date" of Amaya and Fuji…

Bwhahahahahahahaah!

I LOVE CLIFFIESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Whahahaahaahahahahahahaahahahahaha

Suffer mere mortals…………….

Sufffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

LMAO… lol just kidding….

Pls… R&R again

And don't kill me…

Lot's of love you guys!


	8. Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

A/N: sorry If I couldn't update for a while… yawn there were two things making me forget to do this chapter. First is that I'm addicted to gunbound ahihihi and second is that it's our test today and yesterday.

Soooo anywhooo….

Let's get it started

Akaya thought about it for a time… He got out of the house and followed Amaya and Fuji….

_I gotta stop this if it's the last thing I do… _

With that thought. Akaya was determined to stop the so called "date" of Amaya and Fuji…

Amaya and Fuji were busy walking and talking to each other that they didn't notice Akaya following them.

Akaya snickered. He was going to make sure that it will be a miserable day for Fuji.

He could hear parts of the conversation Amaya and Fuji.

"So, what do you think…"

"Nah… I would much rather prefer…"

"Do you…likes it?"

"Hmmmm… I dunno…"

"How about this one…"

"Nah…"

"Here…"

"Awwww…. How sweet… like it…"

"…I love you…"

Amaya smiled. Akaya was shocked.

_Oh my God… didi he say that he loves Amaya… why that… ahhhhh!_

_So…_

_I guess that I DO like Amaya afterall._

_But even if I did… what's the use…_

_She's with Fuji afterall…_

Akaya stood up to where he was hiding and began to walk home.

Akaya was depressed when he got home. He went to his room and drowned himself in music.

_I…_

_I guess…_

_I really like her…_

_But why…_

Akaya was in his train of thoughts when the doorbell rang. He climbed down the stairs and opened the door and he was greeted by Amaya.

"What do you want?" Akaya said smugly.

"Oh nothing…"

"Then why are you here?"

"Wanna celebrate with me?"

"With what! For you and Fuji being a couple! Leave me alone!"

Akaya shut the door when Amaya said something.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Akaya shouted through the door.

"You know perfectly well what!"

"What!"

"The damn bracelet and the "I love you…"

"ohhh… that…"

"See!"

But Amaya didn't speak. She began to laugh.

"OH… MY…. GOD…. Do you seriously think that Fuji will even like me! I just wanted to celebrate with you because Fuji said yes to be my doubles partner…"

Amaya was still laughing on her knees when Akaya opened the door. His face was full of relief.

"Really?"

"Of course! Know what…"

"What?"

"You're still the same Akaya as before,"

"What do you mean?"

"You always got jealous when I was with another boy back then…"

"WHAT!" Akaya said, he waqs blushing madly.

"But you know Akaya… There's only one person that I really like no matter how much I hang out with other boys…"

"Who?"

"Well I'm not telling you…" Amaya said as she smiled.

Amaya was about to leave when suddenly…

Just suddenly…

Akaya grabbed her…

(A/N: Don't worry NOT A CLIFFY!)

And…

Kissed Amaya.

Amaya blushed. She thought of pushing him away…

But…

She couldn't help it.

She just closed her eyes and kissed Akaya.

A/N: OMG!

0.o what did I just do?

Oh well….

Hope you enjoy that chappie!

Don't worry this is not the end…

But only a mere beginning of the more exciting part!

bwahahaahahahahaha


	9. Chapter 8: WoW

Chapter 8: WoW

Sorry I didn't or wasn't able to post this chappie earlier got hooked agin at gunbound… tomorrows our retreat so heheh I'll try to update…

Amaya was about to leave when suddenly…

Just suddenly…

Akaya grabbed her…

And…

Kissed Amaya.

Amaya blushed. She thought of pushing him away…

But…

She couldn't help it.

She just closed her eyes and kissed Akaya.

Awww how sweeeetttt

Onwards then!

Amaya and Akaya were kissing.

Yes,

They were…

Neither of them wanted to part. But eventually they broke it to breathe.

Both of them blushed.

Amaya was blushing madly.

"Err…. Ummm… so…. Now what?" Akaya said breaking the silence.

"Ummmm… I don't know…" Amaya said while looking on the floor.

_What do I do?_

_She's shy…_

_Well so am I…_

_But…_

_Still…_

_I don't know what to say…_

_I have to make her feel at ease…_

_But how!_

_Think Akaya think…_

…_I can't think!_

_Oh what the heck!_

_Whatever goes, goes _

Akaya stared at Amaya… She was still blushing and looking down on the floor.

"Err… Amaya,"

"Umm… what?"

"Err… how… well you see…"

"Ummm…. What are you going to say?"

"Er… wanna go…"

"…. Go where…"

"You know…"

"A date?"

Akaya nodded…

"Yeah… a date…"

"Well… sure…"

"Ummm… tomorrow?"

"Errr… sure… it's a Saturday…"

"I'll pick you up…"

"Ummm… Okay…"

"Yeah…"

Amaya left quickly Akaya's front porch. Akaya just stared at here still awed for what he had just did…

_Okay… firs, I suddenly kiss Amaya… Second, I asked her on a date… WHAT DO I DO? O have exactly no idea what do on a date!_

_Oh, my…_

Akaya closed the door and began to think really hard.

_What do I wear?_

_What do I say?_

_Where do we go?_

_What time will we be finished?_

_What are we going to do on the date?_

_Watch a movie? No too common_

_Amusement park? No… Amaya doesn't like crowdy places that much_

_A walk around town? Hell no!_

_I don't know… I've never been on a date before. _

_What do I do?_

Akaya then paused to think.

_Oh no…_

_I WILL NOT DO IT_

_I WIILL NOT CALL HIM_

_NOPE…_

_NEVER…_

_I WILL NOT CALL HIM EVEN IF I WERE TO DIE…_

"Hello Fuji?" Akaya said in the receiver.

"Kirihara Akaya?"

"Err… yeah…"

"Why are you calling? Is it because you want to finish our match? Look Akaya I'm kinda busy today so can we—"

Akaya had enough. He exploded

"FUJI! PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO? I'M NOT GOOD AT THESE THINGS! WHAT IF I DO SOMETHING WRONG! OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO!"

"What's wrong"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG… I… ASKED AMAYA ON A DATE! A DATE CAN YOU HEAR THAT? OH MY WHAT DO I DO…"

"Calm down…"

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I CAN'T AT THE MOMENT RIGHT NOW SO YOU HAVE TO EXCUSE ME!"

Akaya was screaming hysterically on the phone. Fuji on the other line seemed to be interested.

"SHUT UP FIRST AKAYA!" Fuji suddenly said.

"….okay…"

"sigh here's what you should do…"

"WHAT?"

"Act normal… just be yourself… well don't be the annoying braggy type that is…"

With that advice Fuji put down the phone leaving Akaya still in a state of confusion.

_I be myself…_

_Cool advice…_

_BUT _ _WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! _

Sorry I had to leave this a kind of cliffy…

I'm sleepy already!

Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon…

So don't kill me okie pokie?


	10. Chapter 19: being yourself

Chapter 9: Being yourself can be a good thing.

I REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

GOMENASAI

GOMANASAI

GOMENASAI

I also got writers block so seriously forgive me!

Pls R&R

Sorry I haven't been updating well enough to meet your demands…

I have a life and school…

Gotta study!

I know some of you people are angry for me not updating but I've been really busy! So please forgive me!

So to make it up to you I'll make this chappie very long!

That night, Akaya could not sleep. He was constantly turning and turning in his bed. He grumbled.

_Just be myself…_

_Right…_

He snorted. He tossed to the other side of the bed, trying to fins a comfortable spot to sleep. He sighed.

_I give up_

He stood up and opened the lights. He walked up to a mirror and he looked at himself and took a deep breath.

_Act normal Akaya, you can do it… don't loose your cool tomorrow. "Just be yourself…" Fuji says… but I can't keep calm… what if I blow it! What if I embarrass myself… what if I embarrass her! Ohh… I'm going to screw up… I just know it! Why? Oh WHY! Did I even bother ask her out in the first place? I'm soo screwed!_

He sighed… he plopped back to his bed not noticing that the time was already 3'o clock… he had not slept at all because he was thinking too much.

Akaya soon drifted to sleep. His alarm clock rang at 10'o clock. He slowly came up from his bed.

_Oh… man… I'm still sleepy… gotta… must wake UP…_

Akaya went into the shower…

_The water is warm… how unlucky…_

When he got out of the shower he was still sleepy… he wore a shirt and pants and a white jacket. He closed the door to his house and locked it. He yawned

_yawn_

When he approached Amaya's house he rand the doorbell.

After a few moments, Amaya came out from the door with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning…"

"Good…. Morning… Amaya…"

Amaya smiled…

It was then that Akaya realized what Amaya was wearing.

She was wearing a cute pink long sleeved shirt and a white mini-skirt just like what they wear in tennis.

Akaya's eyes opened for a while…

"You look cute…"

Amaya blushed…

"Shall we go then?" Amaya said.

"Err… Sure…"

And Amaya and Akaya walked towards their date.

"So… where are we going?" Amaya asked.

"Hmnnn… I never thought of that yet…"

"Really?"

"Well… where do you like to go?"

"I don't know… something fun…" Amaya said.

"Okay… I know just the place…"

Akaya led Amaya to the amusement park.

(A/N: awwww)

They entered the amusement park with Akaya of course paying for the entrance fee.

"So… where do you want to go?" Akaya asked as they were walking along the path…

"I don't know… what do you like?"

"Hmmm… wanna go on the roller coaster?" Akaya said sleepily.

"Okay…"

They rode the rollercoaster…

After the ride was over Amaya yawned…

_That was a boring ride… and they call that scary_

It was then Akaya woke up…

_Whoa… that was dizzy… well at least it woke up! I can finally think clearly! Okay… where do we go next? Aha!_

"Amaya wanna eat?"

"Umm Okay…"

They sat in a café nearby and ordered some food. They were greeted by the mascot of the amusement park and were taken a picture. They were shocked. They received the photo of the two of them.

Amaya blushed.

Akaya blushed.

"Sooo… Amaya Fuji's going to teach you doubles eh?"

"Yep…"

"When?"

"Depends on when we like it…"

"Ah…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey…"

"Hmn?"

"Wanna go to the fish museum?"

"I love going there…"

"That's why we're going…"

Akaya led her to the museum. Amaya was soo happy; she was walking from tank to tank looking at the manta rays, school of fish. A shark, sea urchins, octopuses and other marine animals. She would look at them with much astonishment and smile.

Akaya meanwhile was not interested in the fish but in Amaya's reaction. He loved seeing her be happy. He loved seeing her like this. He loved everything about her. Even her mistakes and imperfection.

They got out of the museum to find it almost dark. Amaya shivered. Akaya noticed it and took out his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

Amaya blushed.

"Let's go ride the Ferris wheel before we go."

"Okay" Amaya said.

They made their way to the Ferris wheel. They entered a room and the wheel began to move.

Akaya and Amaya were both sitting at the opposite of each other. Silence was only there halfway on the trip. It was only on the top when the wheel suddenly stopped. The lights went out on the whole town. Unfortunately there was no generator.

"What happened?" Amaya asked as she stood up.

Akaya stood up and held Amaya's hand.

"It's alright… the power will come back again…"

"I hope so…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For making this a boring date…"

"….Akaya…"

"I don't know anything about you…"

"Akaya… it was the best day I've ever had…"

Akaya looked at Amaya…

"Really?"

Amaya nodded her head.

Akaya blushed.

"Amaya…I got something for you… it was a backup plan I made if I failed."

'A backup plan?"

Akaya stopped for a while to breathe.

"You see… I thought that this date was going to be a disaster so I decided to make a backup plan by giving you this…"

He then gave her a box wrapped in elegant paper.

Amaya opened it and to her surprise, it was a silver necklace with a small turtle attached to it.

"I love it!" Amaya said happily as she pounced on Akaya. She hugged him.

Akaya was shocked for a while. He then smiled and wrapped his arm around her. It was then that the Ferris wheel began to move again. The power was back on.

But they still didn't move from that position.

After the ride was over. It suddenly began to rain, Akaya brought Amaya back to her home and before leaving Amaya gave Akaya a small peck in the cheek.

"That's for making this a special night…"

Akaya blushed. Amaya closed the door behind her and Akaya walked back home.

As he walked up to the front door, it began to rain. What he then saw shocked him.

On the porch… soaked from the rain. But that person didn't care less. The person smiled at him… in a twisted sadistic sort of way.

Lightning struck, it was then that Akaya saw the face of the mysterious person. And it was no other than…

Fuji.


End file.
